1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating mechanism or element for a lock in the form of a key. More particularly, it relates to a key having a bow or head which combines utility for use as a clip and for quick release and attachment to a keyholder or other article.
2. Prior Art
While there are a great variety of key designs and configurations, traditional usage has resulted in a relatively common form of stylized key, varying only slightly in size and width, according to the lock to which it is to be mated.
The most common form of key consists of a shank which supports a bit blank. The bit blank is normally formed into a distinctive pattern to operate the tumblers of a specific lock. Traditional keys also include a bow attached to one end of the shank, the bow being an enlarged portion for ease of handling and manipulating the key. Such bows are normally of continuous or one piece construction and form a centrally open loop or carry a hole. The commonly intended function of the open loop or hole in the bow is to receive a keyholder of one form or another.
There are a large variety of different types of keyholders which allow, with varying degrees of ease, the mounting and removal of keys, while at the same time providing means for securely carrying one or more keys. Such keyholders have taken many forms, but commonly include either a loop, hook, chain, ring, tether or other means designed to be inserted into the loop or hole in the bow of the key.
It is frequently necessary to release a key from or attach a key to a keyholder in an operation which may be troublesome, annoying, and time consuming. Such needs for removal and reattachment arise, for example, where a single keyholder includes a variety of keys for different uses, for example, house keys, business keys, and automobile ignition and trunk keys. Thus, for example, when a car is left with a parking attendant, it may be necessary to leave the ignition key, but may not be desirable to leave other keys, such as the keys to the trunk of the car and/or keys to home and business with the attendant. In other instances it may be necessary for a home or business key to be passed to another individual. Other instances requiring key removal may exist. In each of these circumstances it is necessary to manipulate the key and keyholder, often with some amount of trouble and annoyance to remove the key from its keyholder. This can be especially annoying, for example, when a car key is being passed to a parking attendant, as it normally requires that the ignition, and thus, the motor, be turned off, removal of the key from the ignition, removal of the ignition key from the key ring by whatever mechanism is provided by the keyholder, replacement of the key in the ignition and restarting of the motor.
In the prior art, some forms of key have been provided in which the normal bow portion of the key is open or capable of being opened to allow release of the key from a keyholder. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 470,997; 1,852,950; and 3,481,169. There also exists in the art attachments to a key, which attachments are secured to a keyholder, and from which attachments a key can be released or attached, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,349,589 and 3,797,291. A large variety of quick-release type keyholders have also been provided in the prior art.
On occasion, a key user may, due to professional or personal reasons, find themself in need of a small clamp. Such need may arise from such diverse needs as a desire or need to hold for examination, for example, a small piece of mineral, plant matter, or an insect, without actually touching the item. In other instances, it may be desirable to have a clip for holding a mechanical element, such as a screw, nail, or a to-be-glued or attached element adjacent to a work surface. Where habit or desire control, a clamp for holding a cigar or cigarette may be needed by a smoker.
In some instances it may be desired to place a key in a location for storage. No known key is functionally designed to allow easy and secure storage or attachment to any random article for storage.
Clamps of many kinds, including clamps for cigars and cigarettes have long been known in the art, and are represented, for example, by U.S. Design Pat. No. 11,877 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,840,255 and 2,042,891. However, such clips or holders are normally limited to serve the sole function of being a clip or holder. There does exist in the prior art a novelty item represented by U.S. Design Pat. No. 242,931, nominally in the form of a key, which is capable of having its bow portion deformed to cause a scissors-like action in the shank of the key so that the shank opens to serve as a cigar or cigarette holder. However, such an item is primarily a novelty clip, and may not be reliably functional as a key, as the split in the shank may so weaken the shank that its use in a lock tumbler will cause distortion, bending, or breaking of the key. Nowhere in the prior art is there known to be a device wherein the bow of a key attached to a normally solid useful key shank has a deformable portion to both allow the key to be quickly released and attached to a keyholder and to manipulate an extension which can be utilized as a clip or storage holder.